


where the hell is riverdale anyway

by zoe_ena



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fred is sadly only mentioned never seen, Gen, I guess but that seems way too official, This all takes place in the season 2 I imagine cause I only have remember the premiere, i don't remember Archie's mom's name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoe_ena/pseuds/zoe_ena
Summary: Archie and the gang, circa right after that thing at Pop's.





	where the hell is riverdale anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactusWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusWrites/gifts).



> Hilde read this so I'm posting it. The title is what the google doc is called.
> 
> I guess I'm posting this cause I'm gonna marathon the second season (so far) soon.
> 
> I have a second chapter but I will see, I feel like my things just kinda end and don't actually finish.

The day Archie went back to school after his dad had been sent home from the hospital hadn’t made anyone question how tired he looked. His father was ill but his mother was home for the time being so no one thought he wasn’t sleeping. Thought admittedly none of them had really been able to get much sleep, the town seemed uncomfortably aware of the mysterious shooter that had been in Pop’s. 

Murder had come to Riverdale in a one two punch reminiscent of pulp novels Jughead had tried to get Archie and Betty to read when they were 9. First a father killing his son and then a masked gunman on the loose as far as anyone could tell.

Still on the fourth day he looked as raggedy as he did the first day, Veronica had shared a look with Betty who shared a look with Jughead gently nudged his friend who had been ever so slightly leaning backwards into the booth.

Archie snapped up and looked slightly embarrassed at apparent moment of weakness. Even with only the four of them present and Pop Tate behind the counter he couldn’t actually release the tension that was deep within him.

 

“Sorry Jug,” Archie apologized in the detached exhausted voice he had been sporting for the week, “I know we’re supposed to be having a catch up to hear all about Southside High but I’d rather just be home with my dad.”

They all looked at each other again after Arche went up to leave.

“I still think it was a bad idea to come here so soon,” Veronica said to say as she noticed Pop watching Archie as he left, the bell jangling as he went. She felt so bad for everyone involved, she hadn’t been in Riverdale long but she knew Pop’s was loved. Both the man and the diner.

“Archie’s never had to deal with anything of this scale,” Betty said, “His parents separating changed him, same with everything else that’s happened in Riverdale. But this is the most closely he’s been affected by anything.”

“Well, except, y’know…” Jughead started and then seemed to think better of it. “As the only 16 year old present I’m the only one allowed to drop out of school with no consequences,” he continued in an attempt to salvage his thoughts with a joke. “Not like anyone would notice in Southside High anyway.”

“We need a plan, V.” Betty said to Veronica,”You’ve seen him in school. He seems like he won’t even make it to winter break.”

“I have something in mind,” Veronica said as she pulled out her phone.

It was Monday the next week and Veronica could feel Archie shift against her in the student lounge, and knew that meant he was about to fall asleep again. Project Archiekins was going to begin in earnest today. 

 

&-&

They’d been trying to get him to focus on other things but homework was barely an option, all he was focused on was his father. Still, he’d been going to school and for all that he wasn’t talking in class he’d do his homework. Football was right out however. Music couldn’t have been more out of his mind.

His dad’s recovery was going strong but he still wasn’t able to go into the office, or really do any work. The weather taking a toll on the business as much as the top man being out of commission. Archie had unsurprisingly taken it upon himself to pick up all the slack so he’d be fully ready when his mom eventually left to go to Chicago.

“I’m going back in January,” Archie’s mom gently chided him as he came back from his dad’s office going over the inventory again. Making sure nothing else had been taken had become a high priority since the time with his dad’s wallet.

“Your father will be fine,” she said as she pulled him into a hug, running her fingers through his hair. “You will be fine, I will be fine. Let’s just try to have a good Christmas.” She said as she led him up to the attic to take out the old dust covered tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Jughead's birthday was in November for some reason and I'm also pretending no one in Riverdale cares much about Thanksgiving anyway so just straight to Christmas. What is the timeline of this show anyway.


End file.
